


Untitled Outcast snippet

by pollitt



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt





	Untitled Outcast snippet

"John?" Rodney asked the moment he saw Sheppard's expression--there was anger there, and frustration, sadness, exhaustion. Rodney had been in his lab when he heard over the radio that John and Ronon had returned. That was an hour ago and now Rodney was sitting on his bed, reading the latest Hawking and waiting for John to stop by. "What happened?"

"Nothing." John's voice was low and scratchy, like he was trying to hold back the sound, keeping whatever emotions were there waiting in his gut and heart and throat clamped down tight.

"It must've been so hard . . . I'm so sorry about your dad. You didn't mention him much, but still, that's got to be diff--"

"Rodney," John interrupted, dropping his duffel bag at the foot of Rodney's bed. "I really, really don't want to talk about it."

The muffled *thud* propelled Rodney into action as if it'd been an explosion. He bit his tongue holding back the words; the "sorry"s that wanted to come out, he knew it would only serve to make matters worse. Instead, Rodney wrapped his arms around John's chest, holding tight as he felt John tense, as he heard the almost silent sigh, until John relaxed in his arms. The feel of John's arms moving to hold him in return was the best thing Rodney'd felt in days.

Pulling back slightly, Rodney cupped John's face and kissed him. "I'm glad you're home."


End file.
